Mourning
by chibijem
Summary: Akane helps Yorihisa mourn the Nue......


Mourning

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: I was given the idea for this story by my Imoto-san. We both love the plotline featuring Nue and Yorihisa and thought the episode ended to abruptly. I hope you like it.

"Gomen nasai, Yorihisa-san," Akane said against his chest. She had been surprised when he had pulled her to him and asked her forgiveness. She could feel his shuddering breaths and knew he was trying to stem the tears that were trying to fall.

"Iie, you are not at fault." He told her, his voice hoarse. "Akuram and the Oni are…." He could not go on.

Akane pulled slightly back to look up at her samurai Hachiyo. "You need…."

"We need to get back." He interrupted her. "Tenma is waiting." He took a deep breath and looked down into her concerned green eyes. "Heki desu." He reassured her.

Akane followed as Yorihisa started back. She caught up with him and studied him out of the corner of her eye. She could see the strain in his stark features and the sadness. When he told her the Nue had been his only friend when he was young, he heart broke for him. _He did he duty protecting me, but at what cost to himself?_ she pondered. When they finally made it back to Tenma, Akane vowed to speak with Yorihisa later.

"Akane? Daijoubu?" Tenma called out, running up to them. When she nodded, he turned to his partner with angry eyes. "Did you take care of that monster? Why didn't you want me to come?" When no answer was forthcoming, he grew more angry. "Yorihisa?!"

"Tenma," Akane laid a hand on his arm, when he tried grabbing the blue haired, silent man. He turned and saw Akane shaking her head at him with anguished eyes. He returned his gaze to Yorihisa and saw the devastation in the man's violet eyes. "Yorihisa." The name a concern filled apology.

"We need to return to Kyou," Yorihisa said, clearing his throat.

"Yorihisa-san?" Akane watched as her guardian started down the pathway back to the city.

"I need to report this matter." Was all he said.

Akane crept out onto the veranda, scanning the gardens for Yorihisa. He had disappeared after their return and had not joined her and the rest of the Hachiyo and Fuji-hime for the evening meal. On the journey back to Kyou, she had informed Tenma what had occurred and what Yorihisa had said; she also assured him, she would have a talk with their samurai friend. Now she moved around the house's walkway searching; she finally spied him sitting in front of the koi pond, the moonlight shining over his blue hair. She slipped quietly to him and knelt by his side. "Yorihisa." She watched as he opened his eyes but did not look at her. "Do you want to talk?" When he remained silent, she sighed. He was always quiet and reserved and she had no idea how to break through his barriers. "He was very kind." She finally said. "He did not want to harm me, he fought himself not to."

"Miko-dono…." The hoarsely whispered entreaty was loud in the night.

"I could see the pain and torment he was in. And through all that, he was kind."

"He was." Yorihisa sighed in agreement. "He always had time for me, would talk with me." He finally said.

"You said he was your only friend when you were younger."

"Hai, I was never good with people. I'm still not," He admitted, glancing at her. "But I found it so easy to talk to him, to share things with him. And he always listened to whatever I had to say; always encouraged me, was there for me." The last faded away as his voice faltered. He took a deep breath, "He helped me train, to become stronger. He teased me mercilessly." He finished with a small, tear-filled laugh at the memories. "He was the only one left of his kind," Yorihisa's words breaking as his control slipped.

Akane, seeing the wall around her Hachiyo, crack, wrapped her arms around him, letting him rest against her. "Gomen nasai, Yorihisa-san, gomen." She felt tears of her own well and slip down her cheeks.

"I shall miss him." A single tear trickled down his cheek.

Akane caught the tear with a finger and brought it to her lips, "I know you will." She took his face in her tiny hands. "He will always be with you, you will always remember him." She told him as more tears fell from them both._ Yorihisa-san is so strong, but he needs to let his emotions run free if only this one time._ "He will live on because you will remember him and you have many wonderful memories."

Yorihisa lifted his head to look at the moon, "Hai."

"I'm so sorry, Yorihisa-san. Because of the Oni's wicked desires, you were forced to put an end to such a noble creature." Tears in her voice evident.

"Iie, he asked me to end his life. He did not want to become a pawn to their plans. As I said earlier, the fault is not yours."

"Demo….."

"Matters will be settled in due course." He then returned to watching the koi pond.

Akane watched him, she still felt responsible and vowed to put an end to Kyou's torment at the hands on the Oni. "Yorihisa-san?" When he turned his gaze upon her, she saw the lingering sadness. "If you ever want to talk about Nue, I will listen. Anytime, anywhere."

"Arigatou, Miko-dono." He allowed the slightest of smiles to grace his lips. "It will be good to share my memories of him."

FIN


End file.
